endcreditsfandomcom-20200214-history
ILRLOVER1998 Movie/Credits
This is the end credits to Wings of Fire: The Dragonet Prophecy. This article needs to be done by June, 2018. RB-Man (talk) Opening Credits WINGS OF FIRE THE DRAGONET PROPHECY Closing Credits Directed by PAUL FISHER WES BALL Screenplay by TUI T. SUTHERLAND Based on the Novel by TUI T. SUTHERLAND Produced by PAUL FISHER P.G.A. TUI T. SUTHERLAND P.G.A. JARED STERN P.G.A. Executive Producers SIMON LUKAS BENJAMIN MELINIKER MATTHEW ASHTON WES BALL BRUCE BERMAN Art Directors GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY JAMES GALLEGO Production Designer HARLEY JESSUP Edited by SALVESTER TORITO A.C.E. Head of Animation FRANS VISCHER MARRISA DIMOND Head of Story JOE MATEO PAUL BIGGS Visual Effects Supervisor KYLE ODERMATT Music by JOHN DEBNEY Original Themes by GRETCHEN RATKE Feature Animation by ANIMAL LOGIC Animation Supervisor ROB COLEMAN Co-Producers DAVID POND DON HALL Sound Designer TIM NIELSON Casting by KEVIN REHER C.S.A. JACE NORMAN ISABELLA MONER ROWAN BLANCHARD GRANT PALMER ADDISON RIECKE JADE PETTYJOHN JENNY SLATE with BARRY PEPPER and MARY SCHEER RAFE SPALL LEONARD RODAS TOM HOLLAND GREY GRIFFIN RACHEL TIEZ BONNIE WRIGHT BELLA HUDSON UNIVERSAL PICTURES Presents In Association with RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT A SCHOLASTIC ENTERTAINMENT WES FILMS Production A PAUL FISHER WES BALL Film WINGS OF FIRE® THE DRAGONET PROPHECY™ Scrolling Credits Animation Director JON COASTWORTH CGI Animation Supervisor CAROL-ANN WILLERING Production Manager JESSICA ANDERSON First Assistant Director JAMES SMITH Second Assistant Director NICHOLAS WILLIAMS Sound Designer RANDY THOM Cast Story Editorial Art Design Layout Animation Background Pipeline Lighting and Compositing Camera Look Development Look Development Supervisor TBA Look Development Artists TBA Look Development Coordinator TBA Look Development Interns TBA FX Animation FX Animation Supervisor JILL HELBERT FX Animators MATTHEW SMITH KEVIN WILLIAMS VINAY SMITH ANDY CHUNG PETER JAMES JACKSON FELL FX Animation Coordinator JEFF SNOW FX Animation Interns NICHOLAS MOORE ANDY NELSON KIM LEE SARAH DAVIS Ink and Paint Ink And Paint Supervisor JACKSON FELL Ink And Paint Artists TBA Ink And Paint Coordinator CHRIS BULTER Ink And Paint Interns JAMES SMITH PETER WILLIAMS Effects Effects Supervisors KEVIN WILLIAMS VINAY SMITH Effects Artists TBA Effects Coordinator JACKSON FELL Effects Intern WILLIAM SMITH Character Effects Characters Effects Supervisor PETER ANDERSON Character Effects Artists TBA Character Effects Coordinator NICHOLAS MOORE Character Effects Intern AMY SMITH Visual Effects INDUSTRIAL LIGHTS & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company REEL FX ANIMATION STUDIOS Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Visual Effects Manager TBA Visual Effects Producer TBA Digital Compositors TBA Compositors TBA Production Assistants TBA WETA DIGITAL METHOD STUDIOS Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Visual Effects Producer TBA Visual Effects Manager TBA Digital Managers TBA Compositors TBA Production Assistants TBA MIKROS IMAGE Visual Effects Supervisor TBA Visual Effects Manager TBA Visual Effects Producer TBA Digital Compositors TBA Compositors TBA Production Assistants TBA Animal Logic Technicolor Digital Intermediates Crew Digital Intermediates and Film Processing by TECHNICOLOR DIGITAL INTERMEDIATES A Technicolor Company Production Post Production Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Titles Music Soundtrack Available On MILAN RECORDS Songs THE DRAGONET PROPHECY Written by GRETCHEN RATKE Performed by GRETCHEN RATKE Courtesy of UNIVERSAL MUSIC GROUP THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING Written by GRETCHEN RATKE Lyrics by GRETCHEN RATKE Performed by GRETCHEN RATKE Courtesy of UNIVERSAL MUSIC GROUP Production Babies Alex Mike Edward Kevin Williams Vanessa Jessica Tyler Joe Miranda Emily Nick Taylor Jacob Matthew Eric Raj Alexander Maya Jason Andrew Clay Special Thanks: TOYS"R"US OLIVIA HARRISION MATTHEW MORRISION LEE LEWIS LINDA HILL ANDY CHUNG JEFF LEE KEVIN WILLIAMS AMY JACKSON NICHOLAS MOORE STEVE MARS PETER ANDERSON ANDREW MOORE IMAX CORPORATION Everyone at SCHOLASTIC And ALL OF OUR FANS Tax Credit Incentive Services CANADA FILM CAPITAL Dailies Equipment Supplied by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT INC. The makers of this feature acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant For more information about filming in New Zealand - www.filmnz.com (New Zealand Film Commission) Developed With The Participation Of Centre National De La Cinematographie With the Participation of the Province Ontario Production Services and Computer Animation and Special Effects Tax Credits. With the participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of The Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit THIS MOTION PICTURE USED SUSTAINABILITY STRATEGIES TO REDUSE ITS CARBON EMISSIONS AND ENVIRONMENTAL IMPACT. Panavision.png Kodak Motion Picture Film 2007.png Technicolor Logo.png Auro 11.1 by Barco.png Dolby Digital 2007-0.png Datasat.png MPAA BW.png IATSE LOGO.png Prints by Deluxe.png TOYS"R"US 1948-2018 Animated universal logo © 2012 Universal Studios The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are ficitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. No Dragons were harmed during the making of this film. Copyright © 2011 Universal Studios and Scholastic Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved Universal Studios and Scholastic Entertainment Inc. are the authors and creators of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Dragonets of Destiny Will Return